Ghost
Ghost is a powerful warrior from Universe 1 and features as a rival character/antagonist in the Dragon Ball Super Anime and Manga. Ghost is a Ghoulian from Planet Ghoul. Ghoulian's are known for their immunity from physical attacks and ki attacks, only Hakai and spiritual techniques can harm them. However, whilst Ghost wears his Pendant of Transparency, he is immune to all attacks. Furthermore, Ghost has incredible strength, ki control and techniques. He later serves as God of Destruction (temporarily) for Universe 7. History and Ghost Arc. Ghost is hired by the Universe One God of Destruction, to destroy Goku and the others from their Universe 7, as they are getting dangerously close to the Omni-King and disrupting the order. Ghost at first declines this request, but is bribed with the offering of eternal wealth if he's successful. Ghost cannot age due to his race's inability to mortality. He's lived for approximately 10,000 years and resides in the Palace of Champions. Ghost ventures to the Palace of Champions, which is the home of hundreds of powerful warriors who have proven themselves overtime. Ghost, alongside few others is considered a Legendary Tier warrior from the Palace ranking. He leaves for Universe 7 using the transportation method the God of Destruction's attendant gave him. Ghost arrives on Earth and confronts Goku, during a training session. In a matter of minutes, Goku, Vegeta and the rest are defeated by Ghost. Just before he kills Goku, he is interrupted by Lord Beerus, who is angered by Ghost's Universe One status. Beerus tries to banish Ghost, but Ghost resists and challenges Beerus. Lord Beerus is unable to land any attacks on Ghost, and the powerful entity badly damages Beerus using a technique known as the Plasma Cannon. Lord Beerus figures out Ghost's immunity gimmick and attempts to destroy the pendant. However, Ghost disables Beerus and defeats him by stabbing him with a ki exploding spear. Whis interrupts and takes a badly wounded Beerus back to his castle. Meanwhile, unknowingly, an unconscious Goku and Vegeta arrive on Supreme Kai's world. They finally awaken and Goku is amazed by Ghost's ability to defeat a Full Powered Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken. Vegeta is secretly stunned, contemplating on Ghost's ability to avoid harm. Old Kai tells Goku and Vegeta about the pendant on Ghost's wrist and why he's trying to kill them. Furthermore, the Supreme Kai attempts to send Goku and Vegeta off to a special training ground. However, just in the nick of time, Ghost arrives on the planet and delivers a jaw-dropping blow to Goku. Vegeta jumps towards the pendant, attempting to dislodge it with a ki blast. However, Ghost is alerted to this, and delivers a stunning kick to Vegeta. Suddenly, the Supreme Kai grapples Ghost and destroys the bracelet. Supreme Kai is saved by Goku and Goku charges up his Super Saiyan Blue to maximum. He charges Ghost, failing to hit him repeatedly, however, Super Saiyan Blue (Full Power) has spiritual energy within the ki attacks. TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Power Ghost is very strong and can compete with the gods. His techniques and passive ability works to his advantage, as it allows him to use long methods of strategy to take down his opponents. Ghost easily defeated Goku and Vegeta, aswell as the God of Destruction of Universe 1), long ago. The Pendant of Transparency allows him to stay immune from all conditions (including the Hakai and Spiritual Attacks). Significant Points in the Arc * Ghost chops off Vegeta's arm with his Neutral Spirit Sword attack. * Ghost defeats Lord Beerus. * Ghost becomes the God of Destruction in Universe 7. * Goku kills Ghost using the Hakai technique.